A little payback
by Knuckles316
Summary: Simon had to cover for his brother when Dave questioned if he had just pooped on the chair. Now Simon was going to get what Theodore owed him.


"It's a raisin, Dave." Simon said in defense of his brother.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Dave quickly retorted.

Quickly to avoid looking hesitant, Simon grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth; giving Dave a large grin.

"Alright fine, you got me there." Dave said and then stormed off, still ranting about his new housemates – the Chipmunks.

As soon as he was out of earshot Simon spit out his mouthful and glared at Theodore "You owe me! Big time!"

That was several weeks ago. Theodore had forgotten about the incident entirely, or so it seemed, but Simon still very much remembered being forced to endure having his brother's shit in his mouth. Finally, tonight he would get Theodore back. Dave was going out with the girl he had been trying to impress for a while and Alvin had plans that probable would lead to him getting in trouble. But, Simon didn't care because it meant that, for once, he would be alone with Theodore.

"Theo, come here!" Simon yelled to his younger brother.

Theodore turned from the TV and ran into the bedroom where he thought Simon was studying. Simon quickly pounced on his brother and before long had pinned him on his back on the floor. Simon sat up, straddling Theodore and kneeling on his arms, pinning them down and keeping Theodore from squirming away.

"Theo, a few weeks ago, I told you that you owed me for my covering for you with Dave. Well, now I'm getting you back. Open your mouth!" Simon said sternly.

Theodore meekly complied and without warning Simon let loose a stream of urine right into Theodore's open maw. As Theodore's mouth started filling, he tried to keep up with the flow of the warm liquid filling his mouth and began swallowing to avoid choking. The golden piss still overflowed in his mouth and ran down his cheeks, staining his fur. At one point, Theodore closed his mouth to try and swallow the entire mouthful he was holding but Simon was relentless and the stream went up his nose and in his eyes so Theodore opened his mouth again, tearing up as the urine burned his eyes and the inside of his nose.

As his stream started to slow, Simon moved forward so that the tip of his half-erect penis was in Theodore's mouth, ensuring that every last drop went into his open mouth. Theodore closed his mouth again to try and swallow everything, this time with Simon's erection inside him, as his tongue brushed against the hard, red member as he did.

Simon pulled away from Theodore and Theo started to wiggle as though to stand. "Oh no" Simon said "you aren't done yet. I told you you owed me BIG TIME!" Simon emphasized and then turned around and kneeled over Theodore again, trapping him with one arm at an awkward angle from when he tried to move.

At first, Theodore's face was buried in Simon's bushy tail, but soon Simon reached back and pulled his tail to the side, exposing his puckered hole, now inches from Theodore's face. "You'd better open your mouth again" Simon threatened. Theodore once again did as he was told.

Simon backed up a bit more until he felt his brother's ready mouth right against his ass and then pushed. Soon he had loosed several turds into Theodore's mouth. "Now you have to taste what I did" Simon said. He looked back and saw Theodore just holding his mouth open with three good size pellets of shit in his mouth. "Swallow them!" Simon commanded.

Theodore closed his mouth and looked like he was struggling as he slowly chewed the mouthful and eventually swallowed it. "Now lick me clean" Simon commanded. Without waiting for a response he pushed his ass back against Theodore's face and after a moment of hesitation, he felt his brother open his mouth enough for his tongue to slide out. Soon his warm and wet tongue was massaging the inside of Simon's asshole.

As his brother cleaned his ass, Simon found himself quickly become fully hard. The warm and wet feeling felt great and he wanted more when Theodore finally stopped, presumably because he was clean.

"Alright, now we're just about even. Just one more thing…" Simon started as he had an idea on how to handle his large erection.

He told his brother to roll onto his stomach. Theodore once again did what he was told, this time without being pinned or forced. Theodore waited for Simon to do something else to him and squeaked a little in surprise when he felt his older brother's tongue on his ass.

Simon licked him gently a few times and pushed his tongue into Theodore hole, leaving a trail of saliva around and inside his asshole.

Simon then suddenly stopped and Theodore soon found his brother's tongue replaced by something else pressing against his tailhole. This time it was Simon's penis.

Simon had lubed up his brother enough and now he grabbed hold of his brother's side with one paw and guided himself into him with the other. At first it was tight, but Simon slowly worked himself in and out of the hole, plunging himself a little deeper each time. Before long, he had buried himself entirely in his Theodore's ass. Theodore grunted and let out what sounded like soft cries as Simon began to pump away at him. Theodore's tail twitched and Simon soon had to grab it and hold it down, pulling it as he continued to fuck Theodore.

Simon felt himself getting close to orgasm, after already exciting himself before and he started to thrust faster and harder into Theodore. Before much longer he felt himself about to cum and grabbed Theodore's side hard, his claws digging into his skin, as he pushed himself deep inside and let loose a jet of his seed into his brother. He continued to spill his semen, his member pulsating, and he continued to thrust gently, milking out every last bit of himself into his brother's ass.

When he finally felt drained and his erection started to diminish he slowly pulled out. He wiped his slick red member on Theodore's shirt before it shrank entirely back into his furry sheath.

Theodore looked down at his brother, head down and still on all fours, and said "now we're even. And you had better not tell Alvin or Dave!" Simon then walked out of the room, leaving Theodore there with just his shame.

Theodore could still smell the strong smell of his brother's urine on his fur and on the floor beneath him and could feel his seed slowly leaking down the backs of his legs. He remained on all fours and tried to remember the feeling of his brother inside him as he pawed away at his own erection. Before long, he brought himself to climax and shot several spurts of his white, sticky fluid onto the floor underneath him.

He hadn't forgotten about how his brother had to taste his shit that day, and had been turned on by the thought of it many times but now, after tonight, Theodore had a whole new set of memories to turn him on for a while. He knew Simon had been intending to punish him or get him back, but Theodore had loved every second of his brother's watersport and scat torture.

Now if only he could get Alvin to do that too…


End file.
